


【GG/AD】星河

by scarlettzhan



Series: 风月 [1]
Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, GGAD - Freeform, M/M, adgg - Freeform, lgad
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-11
Updated: 2020-02-11
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:55:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22662103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scarlettzhan/pseuds/scarlettzhan
Summary: “醉后不知天在水，满船清梦压星河。”GG单性转 如果gg从最开头就是姑娘，故事会不会因此产生某些偏差？
Relationships: ADGG, GGAD - Relationship, lgad - Relationship
Series: 风月 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1629349
Kudos: 3





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> lof第一篇正经的lgad（Lady Grindelwald&Dumbledore）,gg单性转，雷者慎哦！  
> 少年组，十六岁的少女gg的戈德里克山谷之旅

盖勒特·格林德沃从睡眠中醒来，仍然被不安的梦境所惊扰。一阵头痛袭来，她伸手揉了揉太阳穴，余光看到了阴沉沉的天空。德姆斯特朗已经维持了很久这种令人不愉快的天气，如果没有了魔法屏障的保护，城堡里会冷得像冰窟。

这种天气，几乎没有人会走出城堡——除非他想挑战自己冻成冰棍的时间极限。德姆斯特朗的校服就能够体现出学校的地域特征，不论男女都披着一件厚厚的红色袍子。人们脸上的表情也通常像结了冰一样，和他们的心一样冰冷。

她的房间里一个人也没有。

是啊，她是被关在这里。

除了每天定时有教授给她送来三餐，没有任何人敢来看她。她百无聊赖地把双手放在脑后，架起一条腿。怎么可能有人来看她呢，他们只会高兴——盖勒特·格林德沃终于被关起来了。

没有人知道二人的冲突是被什么引起的，但是所有人都看到了盖勒特·格林德沃是怎么动手的。一声巨响过后，半个山头都被劈裂下来，“轰隆隆”地滚进山谷深处，一阵白光在城堡外闪过，一个人影从半空中掉下来，发出沉闷的声响，那位七年级的男学生倒在血泊当中，眼睛瞪得很大，眼中既有不解，又有恐惧。

女生最先开始尖叫，恐慌的情绪随即传播到了整个学校。“格林德沃杀人了”，类似的消息席卷了整个城堡。

变形术的女教授最先赶来，她大声呵斥着让学生让开，却也在看到血泊中的人时，吓得后退了一步。那个学生的整片胸膛上都洇出血迹，他在地上痉挛着，因寒冷和失血过多，脸色苍白，毫无生气。

“谁干的！这是谁干的！”女教授的怒火到达了顶峰，她从来没有见过这样对待同学的孩子！

然后，人群自动让开了一条道，女教授看到了那位让她毫不意外的人——

盖勒特·格林德沃朝她走过来，脸上没有任何表情，不，她甚至还在笑。这个孩子是恶魔吗？！周围的孩子都害怕地往后退，生怕下一个被杀死的就是他们自己。盖勒特的额头上有一块淤青，她把魔杖揣进口袋，伸手将金发捋下来，遮住自己的淤青，也遮住自己的表情。她沉默着走到女教授的面前，站定了，镇定地看着血泊中的男生。

“是我。”盖勒特的语气听不出感情，更让女教授气不打一处来，女教授愤怒地朝她嘶吼了好些话，都是些气急败坏的咒骂，最后一句话是“你真让我失望！”盖勒特更深地低下头去，将目光落在地上的男生身上。

女教授挥动着魔杖，将奄奄一息的男生漂浮起来，这个孩子受的伤，已经不在校医的能力范围之内了，必须立刻送到圣芒戈去。

“格林德沃！你这是谋杀！”女教授用魔杖指着面前的姑娘，咆哮着，“你一定会被开除的！”

“我已经联系她的家人了——”

盖勒特听到门外的声音了，她立刻竖起耳朵，屏住呼吸，连手上的动作都停止了。校长莱希特先生的声音显得非常激动，而他身边的人正在安抚他。

“可是你得知道，这个孩子的家庭状况很特殊——”舒泽教授，那位教授变形术的女教师的声音比较镇定，“她的父亲死了，母亲和死了没区别——”

“她的母亲只不过是在麻瓜世界而已，我们应该把她叫回来！”莱希特愤怒地喊道，“让她看看，自己究竟生了一个什么样的女儿！陶卡其先生差点死了！格林德沃家该为此负责！”

“这是不可能的。她的母亲是不可能来的。”舒泽教授又说，“她没有其他的亲人，你没办法对她怎么样。”

“难道陶卡其先生就没办法索取赔偿了吗？！”莱希特校长越说越气愤，“她别想这回还能留在学校里，我决不允许，决不答应这样一个邪恶的丫头伤害学生！”

“她还是个未成年人，校长，”舒泽教授叹了一口气，“她还能去哪里呢？”

“她爱去哪里就去哪里，只是再也别想踏进德姆斯特朗一步！”说完之后，似乎还觉得不解气，莱希特校长又补了一句，“只要我活着一天，我决不允许这种邪恶的学生败坏我们学校的名声！”

走廊里突然陷入了死寂，任凭盖勒特怎么努力，也听不见外面人说的一句话。难道他们使用了闭耳塞听？盖勒特把手伸到枕头底下——幸好，他们没有直接撅折她的魔杖——“闭耳塞听”的反咒是什么来着……

“格林德沃小姐。”

盖勒特迅速把魔杖塞回枕头底下，闭上眼睛，装作睡着的样子。但是来人显然看到了她的小动作，直直朝她的床铺走来：“格林德沃小姐。”舒泽教授伸手推了推床上缩成一团的学生：“校长派我来通知你，你被开除了。”

盖勒特动了一下，她拨开了自己的床帐，把头探出来直直盯着女教授的眼睛，她的眼睛就像一把锥子，使舒泽教授感到自己似乎是被针扎了一下，十分不舒服。盖勒特看了女教授足足有半分钟，然后轻描淡写地“哦”了一声，又钻回了床帐里。

“校长让你在今天之内必须离开学校。”舒泽教授又说。

“知道了。”盖勒特的声音从被子底下传出来。她从入学以来，已经被勒令退学了好几次，都侥幸留了下来。本来还有一年的时间，这种日子就算到头了，没想到她注定就会被学校开除。她又想起这几天被关在房间里，夜间常常做的那个梦。

梦中是一片雪白的云翳，云翳背后是她看不清的世界。她常常因此感到烦躁，她认为那一片迷雾与她的命运息息相关，但是梅林尚未向她揭示她未来的奥秘。

“别再闯祸了。”舒泽教授久久地注视着这个女孩的背影。她和这个女孩朝夕相处了六年，临到离别时，居然发现自己没有什么可以对她说的。自从盖勒特·格林德沃出现在这个学校，就好像一颗冉冉升起的明星，但是令所有教授失望的是，这个学生无法被教导，甚至无法被管教。学校的教育仅仅教会了她像黑洞一样疯狂地汲取知识，却没能让她学会做一个与人为善的女孩。

当盖勒特十五岁那年，舒泽教授就发现，她的知识，已经无法教这个女孩任何东西了。盖勒特·格林德沃本该是欧洲魔法界上前途无量的女巫，但盖勒特自己，却宁愿以恶意对待周遭的一切。

“你不知道事情的起因。”盖勒特突然说话了。

“我不想知道。”女教授叹了一口气，“格林德沃小姐，这一回没有人能救你了，你要为自己的行为付出代价。”

“很好。”盖勒特突然坐了起来，语气变得凶狠，“那么陶卡其也得到了他应该得到的教训。”

她并不想对陶卡其动手，是陶卡其先对她出言不逊，激怒了她。她永远不会为攻击陶卡其感到愧疚，因为陶卡其不会收回那些恶毒的评价。他们只不过是扯平了。

“格林德沃小姐，你知道，你一直具有暴力倾向，”舒泽教授知道，无论自己说什么，盖勒特都不会关心。她活在她自己的世界里，她太以自己为中心了，以至于听不见别人说的话，“无论你和陶卡其先生发生了什么矛盾，你不应该出手伤人。你应该控制自己的力量。仗势压人者会受到人们的唾弃。”

“这就是世界的规则吗，教授，”盖勒特冷笑了一声，“强者的合理反击，就该被称作仗势欺人？”

“歪理，格林德沃小姐，”女教授不想再说下去，她摇着头，“我了解陶卡其先生，他不会先对你动手的。你不过是在报复他以前的所作所为，对不对？格林德沃小姐，这可不是君子行为。”

盖勒特瞪着她，一时间想不出话来反驳。她的确已经盯上陶卡其很久了，他们俩彼此看着都不大顺眼，陶卡其的一大爱好，就是在众人面前大肆议论盖勒特·格林德沃的邪恶。

“格林德沃小姐，我时常担心你的未来。”女教授已经当了太久的教师，只要一个学生在她的面前稍微停留一阵，她就能准确地说出这位学生的未来。性格决定命运，她只希望这位太过聪明的学生不要在某一天为自己的聪明所累，“你要学会收敛自己的锋芒。”

女教授没有得到格林德沃小姐的回应，阴天的昏暗日光照在盖勒特的脸上，她的脸上没有过多的表情。要是我能看明白你在想什么就好了，女教授不禁想。这个女孩即将离开这个学校，从今天开始，这个女孩的未来和她已经没有关系了。

但是，她还是免不得为这位曾经的学生感到担忧。

她不是预言家，却同样能看出，盖勒特·格林德沃的身上，缠绕着命运的迷雾。无法看清，又分外讽刺。

前途未卜。


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “醉后不知天在水，满船清梦压星河。”  
> GG单性转 如果gg从最开头就是姑娘，故事会不会因此产生某些偏差？

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 第一篇正经的lgad（Lady Grindelwald&Dumbledore）,gg单性转，雷者慎哦！  
> 少年组，十六岁的少女gg的戈德里克山谷之旅

盖勒特挥动着魔杖，将自己本来就没几件的衣物塞进行李箱。行李箱里装的大部分是她从图书馆里顺出来，并不准备还回去的黑魔法书籍。不要误会，她不是那种喜欢私吞学校财产的人，只是就这样走了，总让她觉得有些不甘。

反正也没有人记起她还借了书的事情，她索性就不还回去了。

她的魔杖完全模仿一根树枝的外形，非常坚硬，完全无法弯曲，拿在手上要是不当心，甚至会扎破自己的手。她向来不怎么喜欢这根魔杖，但是那些神经兮兮的魔杖匠人——就像那该死的格里戈维奇，曾经对她说“是魔杖选择巫师，而不是巫师选择魔杖。”这完全是屁话，强大的巫师从来不屑于被别人选择，连魔杖也不可以。她曾经很喜欢一根月桂木的魔杖，那根魔杖的外形非常漂亮，但是经不住强悍的魔咒。

那根魔杖也和女人差不多。盖勒特泄气地把月桂木魔杖扔还给格里戈维奇时，这样悲观地想到。格里戈维奇摆出一副“我就知道”的表情，恭恭敬敬地把那根造型奇异的白蜡木魔杖递给她，语气中充满了神秘：“相信命中注定吧，小小姐，魔杖往往暗示了主人的命运。”

这根白蜡木魔杖非常男性化，格里戈维奇自己也承认，但是他又坚持——在魔杖挑选主人时，总会出现不寻常的事情。

白蜡木魔杖虽然外形并不好看，但在施魔法——尤其是黑魔法方面，确实比较争气，盖勒特在校期间，使用这根魔杖，制造了好几起校园斗殴事件。盖勒特·格林德沃和她的魔杖，都变得臭名昭著。 

不过很快，她就不需要这根魔杖了。想到这里，她忍不住露出一个愉悦的微笑。她即将踏上寻找死神的接骨木魔杖的旅途，那根魔杖有如此多的名字，哪怕是隔着书页，她也能想象出那根魔杖的危险和美丽。而她，注定要得到那根魔杖，打破所有魔杖匠人自以为正确的理论——是她选择了老魔杖，而不是老魔杖选择她。

想到这里，她用力提起放倒的行李箱，将魔杖揣进袖子里。

不管怎么说，她总算离开这个叫人窒息的学校了。虽然走得不太光彩，但也轰轰烈烈。哦，盖勒特·格林德沃可不会甘于默默无声。哪怕是被开除——盖勒特的眼睛转了一圈，露出一个不怀好意的笑容。

她可是在这里度过了她宝贵的少女时代，怎么能不给大家留下一点念想呢？

起码也得让一千年之后入学的孩子知道，德姆斯特朗曾经出盖勒特·格林德沃这么一个优秀的校友啊。

舒泽教授的话还在她的耳畔回响——“别再闯祸了”，盖勒特忍不住笑了，这一回，我可不是来闯祸的。

盖勒特·格林德沃一向不畏人言，这是好听一点的说法，要是不留情面一点，就是脸皮厚。路过的男生和女生们都三五成群地缩在墙角，畏缩地等着盖勒特走过去，但是又忍不住悄悄地议论她。

差点闹出人命，被学校开除，还能在学校里抬着头，雄赳赳气昂昂地走路的，恐怕也只有格林德沃这个黑巫师了。学生一直背地里叫她“黑巫师”，其实盖勒特还挺受用的。

这种征服感会带给她一种无法形容的快感。可能是天生的操纵欲吧，盖勒特既无奈，又觉得兴奋。

她旁若无人地走过一排排的学生，还路过了几个教授，但是她都没有片刻停留。这种时候如果回了头，可是相当丢脸的一件事情。

盖勒特的脑子里还在想着，如何给德姆斯特朗送上一份难忘的告别礼物。

人群中的议论声越来越大，围观的人越来越多。真不错啊，盖勒特不得不把自己的头发捋下来，遮住自己的表情。都是来看她的——史上最坏的学生被当众开除，无家可归。

一只走到校门口，她回过头来，注视着高大的石头城堡。这座城堡古老而华美，除了温暖，已经什么都不缺了。盖勒特打量着深灰色的墙壁，突然想明白了自己应该留下些什么东西——

所有在场的学生都会记得这一天。

他们本想看着格林德沃被赶出学校，却被迫见证了校史上极具代表性的时刻。

盖勒特·格林德沃挥了挥手上的魔杖，一声巨响，整座塔楼都掉了下来，砸在众人面前。有不少人受了擦伤，但是没有人受到实质上的伤害。于是众人猜测，盖勒特不过是为了泄愤。

但是事后，所有人都发现，城堡的一面墙壁上，被刻上了一个巨大的三角符号。

在将来的几百年间，无数人想要将这个符号从学校的墙上抹去，但是无一例外，他们都失败了。于是便有人传说，盖勒特·格林德沃在十六岁时，便已经注定要在欧洲的历史上留下无法忽略的痕迹。虽然有无数人想要将她的痕迹抹去，因为她留下的痕迹代表了黑暗与时代的伤痕——可是无可否认，这种痕迹是刻骨铭心的。

幸运又遗憾的是，他们一语成谶。


End file.
